Split Personality
by Dissimilis
Summary: AU hopping. Centers around Sasu mainly. Tailed beasts. The clones decide to meddle. They're bored. They screw with the nin's minds. And it's fun. Sasuxclones
1. Prologue: Same as Ever

'Split Personality'

Prologue: Same as Ever

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Naruto_.**

Characters: Tailed Demon Animals

The mini version of Sasuke walked around, playing a small shamisen and exaggerating his steps.

He wore a white kimono that showed his small chest. His kimono showed inky strands of a ten tailed wolf jumping on his back and on his shoulder, it's blue eye standing out the most. One of it's tails hung out, ending on his heels and leaving a trail of ink on the ground.

"A'm bore- ed," the little boy sang, "So A'm gonna kidnap peopla 'cause day underastimate ma and 'cause A'm bore- ed." His cuteness and child form made many nins drop their guard around him. Needless to say, they all died within a hour.

"Kid. **Shut**. **Up**." A man poofed into existence beside him. The mini Sasuke frowned and hit him with his instument. _It's a really good song._ The man didn't try to fake a pained expression, just continued walking. "Since you're so _bored_, you get an _assignment_. Isn't that _wonderful_?" Sarcasm dripped out, falling on the mini Sasuke's head.

The mini Sasuke pouted, ruffling his hair. His metaphors were weird. "What's da assement?"

"Assignment," the man corrected automatically. "You're going to kidnap people." He uncrossed his arms and shrugged. "I'm bored too," he replied to the kid's twitching eye.

The man who looked like a child would flick his wolf ears if he could. "Any restr- icts and the like?"

"Has long has you don't blow up the universe, I'm pretty sure we're cool. Wait- never mind. You can never tell anyone what you are except for you're partners."

"What's da assement again?" Blowing up the universe was a serious thing.

"Go get a harem of yourselves from alternate universes." He knew Koushaku was insane!

"That's not possible." No, he was not disappointed. He didn't wanted a harem. Most definitely not.

"You really don't know who I am," Koushaku snickered, a foxy grin stretching across his face. "I have my resources, don't worry." He disappeared. "Meet me tommorrow at the usual place. With all your stuff."

The child stared for a second. "I'm bored! I- I- I A'm bore- ed!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Don't need to read this.


	2. Chapter 1: Get a Fox!

Split Personality

Chapter 1: Get a Fox!

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Naruto_. Or _The Mask_.**

**The Next Day**

"Okay. Time for a long brief," Koushaku stated, already having a bottle of water out.

"Objective: Find your counterpart and screw with him/ her's world. You can tell them everything about yourself, but don't give specifics about the future _unless_ they ask." He took a swing of colored water. "You can never tell anyone about this besides your counterparts, and if they do find out, kill them." The mini Sasuke looked kind of scared now. "Your new name is Junketsu because it fits your face. You have to wear this twenty- four/ seven unless your in the mansion I'm going to make." He handed the black haired child a wolf mask.

The mask had the same inky look his standard kimono had. It fitted his whole face and latched comfortably to the sides of his face. Chakra strings.

"How an I suppose to eat?" The mask may be comfortable, but it restricted his eating and fire breathing abilities.

"This is were _my_ clan's ability comes in," Koushaku chirped, snapping his fingers.

Junketsu glowed a light blue. It felt like his muscles expanded before they went back to his normal self.

Junketsu's ears... twitched?

He looked at himself and stared.

He was a wolf. After losing his powers has a demon, he was just suddenly getting them back?

The mask had glued to his face, making his face the mask.

Creepy. It's like _The Mask_ without the green.

"Yep," the God quipped smugly, nodding his head with a leer. "Every one of your new clan will gain the same curse you have. They won't have the same knowledge has you do though. They'll just be humans that haven't died naturally. You'll probably be one of the few that have a past life."

"One of the few?"

"Your first mission: Get a Fox," the man said cheerful, completely ignoring the wolf at his feet. "Go get em, boy!"

A hole opened under him, a dark goo in it. Junketsu looked down, looked shocked, and tried to grab the edge. He fell in regardless, with some hurt paws.

He blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Junketsu could have swore that he saw his long dead father before he passed out.

Then again, that could be him hallucinating and/ or having a horrible nightmare. It would be _terrible_ if the bastard came back. He didn't need zombies or demons in his face.

_Hm..._ He didn't open his eyes until he was completely certain that he was safe. He was paranoid, like every other high ranking ninja got after a while. There's a reason ninjas _act_ crazy, ya know.

_Everyone_ underestimates them.

… Was he human again?

He opened his eyes, looking at the dirt, and sat up. His legs curled under him and he put his clenched fist in front of his masked mouth. "Huh?"

He was in a dense forest in the middle of the night, on a full moon.

His inner self was very, very, very pissed off. And when he was pissed off, lightning storms and volcanoes tended to come out of their little sleep with enthusiasm.

He heard shouting in the distance, distracting the demon from his murderous thoughts. He followed the voices, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Then do it, demon fox!" Junketsu twitched. There was nothing wrong about foxes. In fact, they were quiet cute and lovable. To bad no one else agreed. Then again, he never did ask Naruto for his opinion, for fear of insulting him. That would have been a _perfect_ question to throw his former commanders off.

"KAGE BUN SHIN NO JUTSU!"

The former Uchiha quickly put his hands over his ears has he heard Naruto's favorite jutsu being yelled. His poor sensitive ears were going to be ringing for_ hours. _At the same time however, he realized that it was _not_ Naruto's voice. It was young, juvenile, _pipsqueak_ the strong,full of life voice the dobe had. Even back then.

He hid in a a tree branch far away from the show. He could see what he needed to see, something he didn't want to see.

_Oh Ancestors, please tell me he's not stupid._

He blocked everything out, his world getting smaller, like a black hole or something. It was terrifying. His mind hurt. He felt like was going to hurl.

Himself.

Twelve years old, no headband, injured (more dirty than injured), and lower on the normal chakra reserves than his Naruto had (maybe it was just because his was older?). And demonic chakra leaking out.

This is the the story of what would have happened if he had been the _Kyūbi no Yōko __._

He couldn't take it.

He fainted and landed on a bunshin_._He wouldn't hurt so much when he woke up at least.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke frown has he got the memory of his head hurting before disappearing.

Huh. He should go check that out. Going through a thousand bunshin's memories was difficult. It gave him a headache.

He stretched from his sitting position and looked at the moon. The Uchiha disgrace heard something laughing loudly, echoing.

Sasuke ran back to the forest, wondering if it was a animal or a rock that gave him a small headache. It couldn't be though. The thing that fell on him felt like a child.

And since it was morally right to look for it, he ran. It may have been a huge rock... But Sasuke thought it was a child.

He scouted the forest in silence. Inside his mind, he was singing a off tune to starve off the loneliness of the forest with it's dark assed and om- oni- weird- strange lighting provided.

The budding ninja eventually found what he was looking for. It was kinda hard to miss a passed out boy in white in a deep, dark forest.

He kneeled down and rolled the passed out kid, flinching at the mask. It was originally inked, but blood seeped into the eye holes, reminding the fox vessel of a play he saw when he was a little too young. It made the kid seem dead and possessed.

The kid's eyes snapped open suddenly and looked at Sasuke with a terrifying look. The kid got up so quickly that the Uchiha could barely see him, and curled his hand around his neck, never breaking eye contact. Sasuke tried to grab the kid's surprisingly strong hand, but the kid wouldn't budge. Their positions were reversed, the kid standing over him murderously and Sasuke on his back.

"_Kyūbi no Yōko," he growled. Sasuke's fear of the possessed kid grew has he looked into the slitted blue eyes. They glowed eerily, like everything else didn't scare the Uchiha enough. The eyes calmed, looking more assessing now. It felt like hours had passed, Sasuke not moving a inch. _

_The eyes didn't waver from his face has the kid leaned down and relaxed his grip on his neck. Sasuke gasped has the pressure ease, wondering _how_ did he _not_ feel the pain._

_The child hummed, tilting his head. "I suppose ya don't rememba me, do you Kitsune? No, of course you don't," he answered himself before Sasuke could reply. "Are you a vessel or the real deal?" _

_Sasuke gulped, shifting his eyes nervously. "V- Vessel." He inwardly cursed his stammer. He was not weak! Just has he was about too yell at the kid, said kid completely let go of his neck and trailed his hand down, along with his body down to his-_

Sasuke woke up gasping, flinging his upper body up and his knees jerking, making his face slam into his knees. He groaned and fell back again.

The kid walked in, holding a tray of fox oden. "Hi!" he exclaimed to get the Kitsune's attention. Sasuke jumped. "Sorry 'bout yestaday. My bad." He set the tray down on the side table carefully, grabbing the glass of tomato juice and holding it out for the fox container to drink.

Sasuke stared. "Who the hell are you?" He replayed the events from last night, and came to one conclusion.

And he didn't like it.

"I'm Junketsu the Ten Tailed Wolf. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kitsune." He bowed, not spilling a drop of the juice. "Do you wish to Awaken or live a mortal life and die dramatically?"

Sasuke chose to ignore the last bit. "Awaken?" He pointedly ignored the fact that he knew nothing about the situation.

"Awaken," the masked kid said in the way someone read a dictionary. "A term used to refer to the way a demon remembers everything a past life. Usually the way it goes down is in spasms, blood pouring out of mouth in dangerous amounts, collapsing, fainting, etc. etc." He looked at Sasuke. He looked terrified. _Oops_. "If it helps, my was fainting. Nothing happened after that."

No change. "I'll knock you out," Junketsu offered, putting the glass in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke drank it in gulps. The demon wolf grabbed the tray. "Plus, I didn't get my powers back until later."_ Which was yesterday._ "So it didn't hurt at all really. Just get your memories back, and your powers later."

"Thanks, I'm cool." Sasuke quickly jumped out of bed, realizing that he was in his nightwear. "Did you-"

"Yes, yes I did." The kid stared him in the eye. "I gave you a blow-"

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke shouted, fighting down the blush that wanted to erupt. It was embarrassing enough knowing what it was, saying it out loud was humiliating.

That, and his reaction.

"Anyway, you don't have much of a choice. You will get back your memories and powers, either separately or _aaaall_ together." Junketsu opened his hand wide has he talked, then he slammed them together.

"But tomorrow's-"

"You'll wake up in an hour." Junketsu rolled his eyes, not that Sasuke could see that. "Now choose."

Sasuke stared at him for a while before sitting back into his bed slowly. "Memories only, please."

Junketsu nodded and evaded his mind through his eyes.

Poof!

He was in his demon form.

And Kyūbi was right in front of him. Snoring very loudly. _Damn_. Junketsu giggled, unable to help himself. Good thing he was behind a cage.

The fox took one look at him and began laughing his ass off. Junketsu giggled quietly beside him, suddenly seeing the irony behind the whole situation. He was the first one to greet him after he was sealed in a pest. A seemingly cute and innocent looking wolf waking the big bad Kyūbi. Major irony there.

After Kyūbi had calmed down enough, he asked, **"I prefer to call myself Sasuke the Kyūbi due to my host. What is a pup like you doing in here? How **_**did**_** you get in here, ne?"**

Junketsu was slightly surprised that the Kyūbi went by his host's name. Not many of them did, not wanting to forget themselves to the bitter end. Kyūbi had apparently accepted his fate. _"I'm Junketsu, the Ten-Tailed Wolf Demon. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kyūbi. I came hear to help you merge with your host."_

Kyūbi's eyes widened. And then he sneered. **"Has if the little brat would agree to this."**

The wolf demon smirked. _"He just wants your memories, not your power."_

That was the last of what the Kyūbi heard before losing his senses.

Junketsu blinked has he came back from the world of the living. The fox had seriously underestimated him. He _was_ a demon, albeit cute, but still, he had expect more from a almost- older- than- himself demon. Then again, it was rumored that the Kyūbi was more honorable than most demons.

He moved himself into the now panting boy's arms, smoothing him with his tail. He slipped the fox mask onto the boy's face, having absolutely no idea on how he got it. Oh well, he would blame his supernatural powers on it.

A paper landed on his face while he was daydreaming and soothing the unconscious boy. He blinked and it unraveled to reveal the words _Getsuei Ikimono Junketsu. _Innocent Animal Moon? Was that what they were going to call themselves? The paper burst into flames.

Huh.

Another paper floated on top of the kid's head, reading _Getsuei Ikimono Sousui. _Leader Animal Moon.

_Da's not fair. He got a cooler name!_ Junketsu pouted.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting a Retarded Wolf

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Naruto**_**. Don't own Poptarts. **

Split Personality (6/5/12)

Chapter 2: Meeting a Retarded Wolf

Junketsu picked up some of the Fox's clothes, neatly folded it and put it in a drawer. What was it with foxes and a complete mess? Items were thrown carelessly around the apartment, Junketsu picking it all up and putting them in a place where they could easily be found... For him anyway. If he was going to get a harem, they weren't going to be _this_ messy. And that Junketsu was bi, so that would be a whole different problem. Especially for the straight boys.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke woke up, fog everywhere.

"Mr. Kitsune, wakey wakey!" the boy in his face shouted. The mask gave him a clue.

_The insolent brat_ stayed, ne? They wolf was either stupid or wanted to offer a deal, like making a clan. Or ruling the world. Or burning villages down to the ground. Or revenge. Or the art of thievery. Or learning the secrets of Kitsunes.

He was stopping right there. _No one_ was going to learn his secrets.

He felt another wave for tiredness wash over him. He had all of the memories of the fox demon, all due to this little demon who awakened him. _Junketsu. _Did he regret it? No, not really. Not yet. He didn't want to regret.

Sasuke snorted at the name. He was far from innocent, he could tell that already. The fox wasn't buying it.

Or maybe he was and the kid was a idiot.

Sasuke got up and stared.

The place was clean.

_Oh, _Kami_ no. _

"I got bored," the kid offered with a mischievous grin. He held his hands in surrender and ran when the fox demon glared at him.

Sasuke ran after him before he tripped, falling on his face. He quickly got up, his legs curling under him. His limps were too small, too little. His balance was thrown and his weight...

He was never going on a diet.

"Ano... Mr. Kitsune? What's that- on your bed?" Junketsu's high innocent voice questions, poking his head on the side of the doorway. His mask and tail made him look incredibly child like. Sasuke's ears would have fallen flat in annoyance, if he had any.

Sasuke looked at the paper on his bed, crumpled. He smooth it out and read it: _Getsuei Ikimono Sousui. _"What's this?" he asked.

"Ma name is Getsuei Ikimono Junketsu," the boy yipped cheerfully, tail wagging a little. "A would like ya ta be my leader in da clan." It was true too. He wanted a harem, but he didn't want to manage a kingdom. "And help me make a harem!"

"Understandable. If I refuse your offer..." Sasuke gave him a sly look. Was he going to get a death threat or kidnapping?

"I'll sway you wid my charm!" Junketsu said cheekily. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"What charm?" Sasuke drawled back. The kid was a kid. Unless the fox was a pedophile, he wasn't interested._ Fox..._

To think, he was a fucking _prodigy_ back then... He sighed lightly.

Ninja arts and Kitsune magic was very similar. Ninjas deceived and killed for a living while Kitsunes did mostly the same, with a fun edge, and has a hobby. No fox wanted to fall into depression. It was just too... opposite of their personality.

Remembering all this... How was Sasuke suppose to act has he did before? He looked at the wolf demon.

"Return my powers to me," he demanded. The kid looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, ya memories haven't completely come back. It'll take time. Just do what you have to do today. Tomorrow we'll give you back your powers," the kid drawled, losing his mostly innocent and bad grammar.

"Why do you fake being a kid?" Sasuke asked amusedly, refusing to be thrown off by the kid's behavior.

"Because adults are so sad." Junketsu pouted at him. Teenagers were just scary in his humble opinion, so being a child was the safest option for him. Despite the fact he wanted a harem, and of teenagers either awesome or horrible stamina.

"_Okay_." Sasuke gave him a look, like a scorning adult. Junketsu felt the need to say 'See?' but didn't. Instead, he handed him the clock. "Shit! I'm late!" He quickly got dressed and grabbed a piece of cold toast that Junketsu left out. He ran out, leaving a staring wolf demon in his newly cleaned apartment. That the 'leader' hated.

"What am I suppose to do?" Junketsu whined, munching on a Poptart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke ran to the Academy with the single minded determination to _get_ there. He didn't think much, unless he was about to run into someone or something. He quickly swerved around these obstacles and kept running. This was the most important day of his life! Um, new life, yeah!

He got to the Academy for Ninjas out of breath, but still a couple minutes early. He was glad, but confused about the time. How much could happen in one night and morning? He barely got any sleep last night, and he was fine. _Or maybe not,_ _ne_, Sasuke thought, feeling his eyes grow heavy. He slumped in a seat and curled his arms around his head. He was a night fox used to working _during the night._ That's what he remembered, ne.

"Ano... may I pass?" a sweet voice asked next to him. The fox looked up and saw Haruno Sakura. The one he used to have a crush on. Now that he had enough memories to fill a old man's head, he could see there were better women than this kit. He had a lot of wives and flings to know.

"Sure, ne." He got up and out of her way. She looked at him curiously has they sat back down. His face twitched for a second at seeing Namikaze

"Hey Sasuke, didn't you fail?" she asked bluntly. _What ever happened to the suitability of ninjas?_ Sasuke thought exaggeratedly.

"Ne, do you see this headband?" Sasuke tapped his forehead protector with a upturned thumb. "It means that I have more intelligence than a worm, so fuck off will you?" He pouted and hid his face in his arms. He sulked, dark clouds forming around his person.

"Eh? You graduated?" Sakura asked, surprised. She was ignoring the rude words coming out of his mouth pointedly, and Sasuke clearly could see a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Isn't it a nin's job to find what's underneath?" Sasuke grumbled under his breath. He got the feeling the rest of the day would go bad, in a way only a Kitsune would know.


End file.
